An Unexpected Reunion
by musicisherescape
Summary: Three weeks Post-War. An unexpected visitor to the Fire Nation royal palace shocks the remainder of the Royal Family. Summary sucks, rated for later chapters. Canon pairings. Mostly Maiko though.
1. Chapter 1

**My first published story. This idea just popped into my head, so I figured, might as well give it a try. Reviews welcome, _constructive_ criticism is always lovely :] So, enjoy ;D (Sorry it's a bit short, longer chapters to come, no worries.)**

**_'Avatar the Last Airbender' does not belong to me. It belongs to Nickelodeon. If I did, there would've been a Book Five by now ;)_**

* * *

"Y-your H-highness?"

The young Firelord looked up from his Council to the stuttering servant.

It had been three weeks since the end of the war. In that period of time, a Peace Council was established to keep order, and to begin the rebuild of the mass destruction left behind from the One Hundred Year war. Many Dignitaries from The Earth and Water nations had reluctantly agreed to meet in the Fire Nation's Royal Palace, convinced by the Avatar in the name of peace. On one condition.

It was requested, no, _demanded_, by the other nations that, rather then Firebenders, skilled Warriors and benders from the other Nations would be guarding the palace. Trust towards the Fire Nation was yet to be completely established. The Firelord agreed with the demands, as long as they agreed to keep a reasonable distance from his citizens. He was in no mood to deal with riots.

"Ji?" Zuko responded calmly.

"Y-yes your highness?"

"Did I not say that this meeting was not to be disturbed, unless it was a matter of _complete importance_?"

"Y-yes, but-" The servant was cut off."

"Is it truly important?" Zuko was struggling to keep his temper from getting the upper hand. Mai, who sat at his right, noticed Zuko's patience growing thin, and squeezed his hand. Zuko looked towards her, and she gave him a warm look. The servant interrupted the moment.

"I-I would say so!"

Zuko's patience had worn out."THEN SAY IT ALREADY!"

His outburst startled the entire council.

"S-sir, your cousin Lu T-ten is alive!"


	2. Chapter 2

Silence filled the former War Room. [A.N. I'd write Peace Room but that sounds a tad bit cheesy.]

Zuko was, to say the least, astonished. He opened his mouth several times in attempt to speak, but no avail.

_This can't be possible._ He thought. _Lu died during the 600 day siege. Iroh went MIA and the troops were withdrawn because of his death.. they found a body. Didn't they? How-_

His thoughts were cut off by Iroh, whom looked saddened.

"My good man, you must be mistaken. My son, he was killed. I was there, in Ba Sing Se. It was my assignment, the 600 day siege of Ba Sing Se-"

Several of the dignataries visibly flinched. The Siege was a terrible memory for the Earth Kingdom, as many troops, and civilians, were killed.

"-I saw him. I identified him." Iroh finished, a single tear streaked his cheek.

Zuko noticed, and the single tear had set him off once again.

"I will _not_ put up with this. Get out. _Now."_

The servant began to tremble. His knees eventually gave out, and he managed to get into a bowing position.

"S-s-sir! P-please, y-your liege, h-h-have m-me-r-rcy on m-me! I-I meant n-no d-disrespect. B-but I speak the t-truth! P-prince L-lu T-ten is a-alive! He's in t-the r-royal quarters a-as we s-speak!"

Zuko stepped forward.

"GET OUT! NOW!"

He screamed, and the torches in the room flared.

Iroh began to speak, but was cut off.

"Zuko! _Calm the hell down!_ Have you considered he's telling the truth? Look at the poor guy, you've scared him half to death! "

Mai's outburst shocked everyone, earning gasps from many of the older dignaries, and even the Avatar and company. It wasn't a woman's place to speak out, _especially_ against royalty. The Firelord at that. To the Gaang, the shock was Mai showing such strong emotion. They knew her as a morbid young woman.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, and glared at Mai. She simply smirked, placed her hand on his shoulder, and looked at him softly.

Zuko sat back down, and the servant rose his head.

"This meeting is dismissed for now. I'd prefer to handle this matter privately. Any objections?" The young Firelord calmly asked.

No one had anything to say. Everyone, with the exception of Iroh, rose, and left the room. The Gaang gave the Firelord incredulous looks, and Aang, who was confused by the entire situation, approached his friend.

The young Firelord simply said "I'll tell you later."

Aang shrugged, and went to catch up with the rest of the group.

Mai, who was halfway out of the door, was stopped.

"Aren't you coming dear?" Iroh asked, and Zuko looked on hopefully.

"I figured you guys wanted some privacy." She stated.

"Please, it's no trouble at all. Come."

Mai walked toward the duo, and stood with them before Jin.

Iroh was the first to speak.

"What do you mean, that Lu Ten is, alive?"

The servant looked at Iroh as if he grew another head.

"W-well General I-iroh, exactly tha-at. H-he showed up to the f-front gates, and the I-imperial Guards l-let him in. I escorted h-him to the R-royal S-suites myself. It's Lu T-ten your highness."

Zuko and Iroh looked at each other, and Zuko could have sworn he saw a glimmer of hope in Iroh's eyes.

"Well?"

Iroh and Zuko looked at Mai.

"_Oh Agni_, let's get this over with.. it might actually be Lu Ten." Mai said in her usual monotone voice, but smiled warmly at the two Royals.

Zuko continued to stand there, while Iroh let out a laugh.

"Well nephew, I think we should listen to her. Maybe my son is alive after all."

Zuko slapped his forehead.

"Uncle, I don't want you to get your hopes up. It'll hurt even more if it's not really him."

Mai sighed. "And I thought I was pessimistic."

* * *

As they walked to the Royal suites, the Royal family's private quarters at the very back end of the palace, Iroh became more hopeful with each step.

"Uncle, didn't you, erm, identify Lu's body? It can't possibly be him." He asked sheepishly.

Iroh looked up at Zuko.

"You see nephew, I was grief stricken. I was told the body was... how do I put it? Not in a, um, very good condition. I refused to look at him, as I knew the image would haunt me for the rest of my days." Iroh spoke, with an undeniable amount of sadness in his voice.

"So it's possible Lu Ten _is_ alive?"

"I would say so nephew." The Dragon of the West responded.

The servant suddenly stopped at one of the Tea rooms.

"H-he's in t-there your majesty." The servant stuttered, and kept his head down.

They walked in, but, alas, no one was there. Iroh, whom had become very hopeful at this point, bowed his head, and tried to hold back tears. Mai narrowed her eyes at the servant.

But Zuko became enraged.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

The servant looked petrified, and bowed lowly once again. Just as Zuko opened his mouth to scream, they were interrupted by a figure at the door.

"It's been far too long."

* * *

**CLIFFY! :D Thank you zutarababe&lilyflower655 for the reviews ;) By the way, I do not own **_**Avatar: The last Airbender. xD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a long wait! And sorry the chapters so short. I gots writers block :(** **I'll try to post a better, LONGER chapter tomorrow :D**

* * *

Iroh broke out into tears, and embraced the visitor, who was also in tears.

"My son, my beautiful, beautiful son" Iroh choked out between sobs.

"Dad." Was the only word Lu Ten, who was overwhelmed with joy to speak any more.

Zuko, now smiling ear to ear, ran over, and joined in the hug. Mai stood there, feeling extremely awkward.

The hugging continued.

"It's been too long."

----------

Mai was contemplating ways of getting out of the room without them noticing.

She figured she'd be able to leave without being noticed, since her boyfriend's family seemed . . preoccupied.

_But_ _noooooo. _

Mai was halfway through the door.

Unfortunately for her, halfway was not good enough.

Seeing Mai leaving, Zuko grabbed her by the arm.

"Damn it." She mumbled.

He took her, no, _dragged_ her, to face the two grinning men.

"Lu Ten, I assume you remember Mai?"

Lu Ten's smiled turned into a smirk. "Of course Zuzu. you came to me for advice on courting her back in the good old days."

Zuko's face turned the color of his robes, at both Lu Ten's comment, and his old nickname. Mai tried to hide her laughter. _Tried._

"What's so funny?"

Mai smirked. "He could have given you better advice. For Agni's sake _Azula_ had to set us up on a date Zuko."

"Always the stubborn one, eh Zuzu?" Lu Ten commented.

Zuko glared at both his smirking girlfriend, and his cousin.

Iroh cleared his throat.

"I think we should get to the point my son. How, how are you alive? How are you here?" Iroh wiped his tears.

"Well, its quite a long story. Shall we discuss it over Tea?"

"Of course!"


	4. Chapter 4

The foursome settled in the royal parlor.

Sipping his tea, Lu Ten began his story.

"We were doing regular patrols around the outer wall, making sure there was no rebellion groups gathering."

_Flashback_

A group of several young men, headed by a younger Lu Ten, marched exhaustedly along the outer wall. The men, whom were tired and weary looking, seemed to come alive when a twig snapped. They stopped in their tracks, to face a stunning young woman, clad in black. She moved to an earthbending position.

Time seemed to slow as she bended a large hunk of stone towards the group, only to be haulted by Lu Ten's fast reflexes. He grabbed her by the wrist, and the stone dropped.

But his heart stopped as well.

As they stared each other in the eye, he muttered a simple word.

"Run."

And she did as she was told.

The group ran after her, a game of cat and mouse.

Finally, the woman disappeared , throwing a stone wall towards the men, not to be seen for the rest of that evening.

_End of flashback_

"I felt. . . something. I didn't want to hurt her. She ran, I told my men to be careful. I lied, telling them she had poison darts or something ridiculously believable. It was so long ago, its a blur.

"After that, we returned to our regular patrols. We told our commanding officers what happened. They didn't make a fuss, it was one earthbender after all.

"The next night we were patrolling again. And there she was once again.

_Flashback_

A group of fire nations soldiers were heading back to there camp, Lu Ten trailing behind. He heard something behind him, and told his men to continue back to camp.

Looking around, he saw nothing, and began to jog to catch up to his men. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind, and pulled into the shadows. He pushed his attacker to the ground, and held him down.

Or at least it seemed like it was a him.

It was the same woman from the evening before.

"Who are you?" Lu Ten hissed.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Now get the hell off of me _you ass._" And she pushed him off.

They both stood up, and looked each other in the eye.

_She's beautiful._ He thought.

_He's handsome for a Fire Nation soldier. _She thought.

She stepped forward, but tripped. Lu Ten leaned in to grab her. There was an awkward silence, and Lu Ten did something stupid.

Well, something stupid for a Fire Nation prince.

He kissed the earthbender, and she kissed back.

As the kiss became more passionate, she pulled away.

"I shouldn't be doing this. You're _Fire Nation_. Damnit I don't even know your name."

"Lu Ten. _Prince Lu ten_." He mumbled.

"And you?"

_Crap,_ she thought_. I just kissed the Fire Nation prince. And I want to again. Crap._

"Way-Lee." She mumbled.

Instead of doing the smart thing, she listened to her heart, and leaned into kiss him.

He pecked her back, but then looked her in the eye.

"Why do I feel this way about you. I should hate you y'know."

"I should hate you too _your highness_." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"But why don't I?" He asked himself.

"Why question it?" She leaned in to kiss him again.

He began to take off her robe, and pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I-I can't." He looked down.

"This isn't happening to me." She thought out loud.

"I think I'm in love with the _Fire nation prince._ I thought this shit only happened in stories."

"What do you mean?" He looked puzzled.

"You know, this whole, forbidden love at first sight _crap_."

He laughed bitterly.

"That makes two of us. And I barely know you."

"Yup." She popped the p.

Suddenly, there were calls for Lu Ten.

"I think you should get back." She whispered.

He kissed her again.

"Meet me here tomorrow. I want to get to know you before you try to take my clothes off again" She winked.

He laughed and ran off.

_End flashback_

Lu Ten continued his story.

"We met again the next night. And the next. We just talked, looked at the stars. I was in love with her. But I was the Prince. It would've never worked."

_Flashback_

"What are we going to do?" She asked, her head on his stomach.

"I have an idea. But its not going to be easy."

"I'm in love with the _Prince of the nation trying to destroy my people._ Its never going to be easy."

He looked at her.

"I'm going to need to fake my death. And you're going to have to kill me." He used air quotes to emphasize 'kill me.'

"And how am I going to do that?" She stood up.

"When my soliders and I are doing patrols, you follow. Throw a large rock at us, and I'll be on the ground. I have an old friend, a member of the White Lotus, who will be able to pull some strings with a body."

"The White Lotus?"

"A resistence group." He explained. "A group of men spanning the four nations, in attempt to keep peace."

She pondered this.

"Can you trust him?" She asked.

"With my life. He's been my cover while I'm with you." He added sheepishly.

_"Now he tells me."_ She muttered.

She looked at him.

"Let's say this crazy idea works. Where will we go?"

"Ba sing Se's a big city." Was all he said.

"And you're father?"

"I don't want to hurt him. But if I told him . . . I don't know how it'll turn out."

"Once the war is over, we'll go see him. I'll apologize, beg his forgiveness."

"Lu Te-"

He cut her off as she was going to argue. "But for now, I have a question for you."

"Mmm?" She mumbled.

"Marry me?"

She looked at him, and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Is that a yes?" He laughed.

"_Mhm."_ She added seductively, and kissed him more passionately, while he removed her robes.

* * *

The next evening, they put their plan into motion. Way-Lee attacked while they were on their patrol, and things without a hitch.

Lu Ten changed into Earth Kingdom peasant clothes, and him and Way-Lee waled through the city, while Lu Ten followed with a sad expression.

___End flashback_

"Three weeks later we married. Way-Lee's parents lived in the country, and sent their congratulations. She told them little about my origins. A year later, we had a baby girl. We named her after mother, Lila."

Iroh wiped a tear from his eye. Zuko smiled, and Mai had a soft expression on her face.

"She's expecting, the baby's due sometime in the early spring. D-dad, I'm so sorry I left you. I'm so sorry." His voice cracked.

Iroh embraced his son.

"Everything happens for a reason. If I hadn't pulled out of Ba Sing Se, things would have never turned out this way. Azulon would probably still be Firelord. And I wouldn't have a _granddaughter._" He grinned ear to ear at the word granddaughter.

Zuko and Mai looked on warmly.

"When I discovered the war was over, we decided it was best I came to the palace, to find you."

Iroh sat back.

"When will I meet them?"

Lu Ten looked at his father.

"Well, we live in the middle ring of Ba Sing Se. . . could we possibly go and see her? I would rather she not travel." He answered.

"Of course, why Ba Sing Se is so beautiful this tim-" Iroh was cut off by a knock at the door.

Suddenly, three Fire Sages entered the parlor, and bowed.

"I apologize for the interuption your highnesses, but it is of the most importance. It seems that Lu Ten's return has posed a problem for the true heir to the throne."


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me?" Iroh replied.

Zuko held a confused look, while Lu Ten cocked his eyebrow. The sages approached the royal family, and bowed. With a motion of Zuko's hand, the sages stood up. The eldest Fire Sage continued to speak.

"Well your highnesses, after Lu Ten has been discovered to be alive, a meeting between the High Fire Sages was held. It was mentioned that while Zuko is the first born of the _second_ son of Firelord Azulon, Lu Ten is the first born of the _first _son of the late Azulon. "

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the Sage.

"Since Lu Ten is alive and well, the High Sages, including myself, have come to the conclusion that it is truly Lu Ten's place on the throne."

The Fireplace against a far wall began to flare, and Zuko turned towards his cousin.

"This why you came. You knew the Sages would have something to say damnit!"

"Zuko-" Mai tried to calm him, while Iroh tried to get a word in.

"Your Highne-" The Sage tried to speak.

"You want my position? Fine. Take it. Maybe this nation will respect _you_." And with that said, Zuko ripped out his hairpiece, and threw it at his cousin. He proceeded to storm out of the room.

Mai glared at Lu Ten.

_If looks could kill_. He thought.

"I-I didn't come here to steal Zuko's pla-"

"_Don't_." Mai spat, a blade appearing in her hand. Lu Ten silenced.

"Do you know how many people have tried to kill him? How _hard_ it is to gain respect from those nobles? _The same nobles who watched him be burned by his own father! _He barely gets through a meeting without being smart mouthed by one of those damned advisors. He's been on the throne for a mere three weeks, and already he has the Fire Sages up his ass about his birth right! You've got to be _kidding me_."

And with that, Mai threw her blade toward Lu Ten, who narrowly avoided it.

Glaring at the sages, she walked out of the room with her head held high, leaving Iroh and Lu Ten stunned into silence. The Fire Sages held looks of confusions on their faces, until dismissed by Iroh.

"Dad, I didn-"

Iroh placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I know. I think we better go after them."

* * *

Zuko was sitting near the pond in his mother's old gardens, feeding the turtle ducks. Since returning to the Palace after his original exile, he found it to be the most secluded, (and therefore quiet) place in the Capitol.

"Zuko?"

The young King turned around to see Mai coming towards him. He turned back to the pond. She sat next to him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Zuko wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and buried his face in her raven hair.

"I'm an idiot." He mumbled into her hair.

"You are not an idiot. You're a _dork_. But you're _my_ dork, so deal with it." Zuko chuckled, and then sighed.

"What am I supposed to do now? If I give Lu Ten the throne without a fight, I'll look weak. I mean, he doesn't even want it.

He paused.

"And if I keep it, they'll think I'm my father all over again."

Mai slapped his arm, earning an o_uch_ from her boyfriend.

"Zuko, what gives? They're a bunch of old nobles stuck in the past. First of all, I think you need new advisors.

He rolled his eyes.

"Secondly, don't_ ever_ compare yourself to your father. He was a sadistic sociopath. Something you'll never be."

He kissed her forehead.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to keep the throne, or give to your cousin?"

"I want to keep it." He quickly replied.

"I know what I'm gonna do with this nation, and Lu Ten, like I said before, doesn't want my position. The trust with the other nations is shaky enough as it is, a change in power this early on won't look good on our part."

"Mhm. By the way, I think we kinda owe your Uncle and Cousin an apology." She absentmindedly began playing with his hair.

"_We?_"

"I think I've picked up your temper." She smirked.

"That's great. By this time next year half of the Nobles will probably be pinned to a wall." He added sarcastically.

"Don't worry, you probably will be too." She added.

"I know." He contently sighed, and pulled her into his lap.

"What are you doing?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"I love you, you know that right?" He began nervously.

"Mhm. You're not breaking up with me again, are you?" She mumbled, anxiety suddenly appearing in her eyes.

He pulled out a small box.

"Marry me?"

* * *

**Ah, don't you love a good cliff hanger? :D I'm trying to be more frequent with my updates guys! I'm hoping to make this story at least twenty chapters, so there's definitely more to come ;) I'm going to try to fit some Gaang fluff in the next few chapters. So, don't forget to review :D [I'll give you an imaginary coooookkkiiieee!] **

**By the way, I don't own **_**Avatar, The Last Airbender. **_**Zuzu would have gone back to TBR to get Mai&TyLee if I did.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Marry me?_

_"_No_."_

Mai stood up, and ran.

* * *

_I don't hate you_

_You want me to express myself?_

_I care about you_

_You could've at least looked me in the eye when you broke my heart_

_You need some help with that?_

_I think it means I actually kind of like you_

_But don't ever break up with me again_

Mai's words rushed through his head.

_**No.**_

* * *

_You're so beautiful when you hate the world_

_Mai!_

_I love Zuko, more then I fear you_

_You're just a big blah!_

_I wish you'd be more high strung and crazy_

_So does this mean you don't hate me anymore?_

She fell to the ground.

"What have I done?_"_

* * *

**Okay, sorry it took so long to update, and sorry about the short chapter. :( I used to write this story from my phone, and unfortunately, said phone broke :\ Next chapter to come: why Mai said no. More Lu Ten the next chapter too my lovelies ;)**

**if you review . . . I'll give you some virtual ice cream with shprinkles on top ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. I'm baack! Okay, so I've been getting a few reviews lately, and I decided that, before the year, I'm going to begin updating the story again. So stay tuned!**

**A special thank you to everyone who's been reviewing, and whos been faithful and patient with this story for so long. I'll make it up to you guys, I pwomise. **

* * *

"_What have I done?"_

Tears silently streamed Mai's face. Her mind raced.

_You're so beautiful when you hate the world_

_I don't hate you_

_I love you_

_Marry me?_

**_No._**

Suddenly, her train of thought was interrupted.

"Is everything alright my dear?"

Mai looked up to see Iroh and Lu Ten.

She sighed. "Zuko proposed." She replied bitterly.

Iroh grinned, and embraced her.

"Ahh, welcome to the family! Ah, it's been too long since I've attended a wedding. I always saw this coming, even as you two were children. My, why are you crying? Shouldn't you b-"

"I said no." Mai mumbled.

Iroh's jaw dropped, and he pulled away.

"My dear, but. . I thought you two were in lov-"

Lu Ten cut him off. "Dad?"

"Yes my son?"

"Why don't you go and find Zuko. I think I'll stay and speak to Mai for a bit.

A look of confusion spread across his face. "Are you sure?"

Lu Ten nodded.

Iroh nodded in response, and began to walk towards the Royal family's private gardens.

Lu Ten sat down next to Mai.

After a thoughtful silence, he finally spoke.

"Why did you say no?"

Mai remained silent.

"I don't think you'd be crying if you didn't love him."

After a few moments of silence, Mai stood up.

"_I love him!_" She snapped. "That's the problem. I've always loved him, and he always left."

Lu Ten became confused. "But. . he couldn't help it when he was banished. You know that."

She sighed. "I'm not an idiot. I know that. It's just . . . he could've said something. He left without saying a word to me. He could've sent a hawk or . ._something_. I was the only person who cared about him after his mother left, and I was left in the dust. Do you know how I found out that he was banished?"

Lu Ten didn't answer.

"Ty Lee told me. She overheard Azula and a few guards talking. I found out three weeks after his ship left."

Lu Ten smirked. "That was only once. You said he always left. I'm not an idiot either. "

A ghost of a smirk passed Mai's face, but it disappeared as fast as it came.

"After Ba Sing Se was conquered, he was welcomed back to the Fire Nation with open arms. But he was so. . . confused. He never told me what was wrong. I had a hunch, but I never pushed it. The day after the Eclipse, he disappeared. He left me a letter. He said he was joining the Avatar, and that he was leaving me. That it wasn't about me, it was about the world. He said that he loved me. But apparently it wasn't enough.

She paused, and laughed bitterly.

"It hurt. So much. . . I guess I'm being selfish. I just wish he would've said it to my face. When he was brought to the Boiling Rock-"

"The Boiling Rock? Isn't your Uncle the Warden?"

She nodded. "Yes, he is. Or was. . . I had every intention of telling Zuko how I felt. But then he locked me in a jail cell and ran. I risked my life saving him from Azula. She dismissed my Uncle from his position as Warden, and had me arrested and tried for treason.

She paused again.

"I was released on the day of his Coronation. Since the war was over, all the prisoners of war were freed. When I saw him, the past seemed to disappear. But now that he's proposed. . . it makes me think . . he might leave again. So I said no."

Suddenly, Lu Ten became hysterical with laughter.

"Mai . . . where. . could . . he . . possibly . . go?" He bursted out between giggles.

Mai glared, and began twirling one of her knives. Lu Ten, after some time, calmed.

"Mai, what I'm trying to say, is that Zuko is _madly_ in love with you. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. It's like you're the _only_ person in the world."

Mai shrugged.

"The past is the past. Neither of you can change what happened. But it's your future, and right now, you're in complete control."

"But. . .what am I supposed to do? I already said no. And if what you're saying is true . . . I basically just broke his heart."

"You're going to have to admit you were wrong and . . take it from there."

Mai still looked sullen.

"Come on, cheer up! You were never _this _gloomy when you were younger. He loves you. He'll give you another chance. _Trust me._ Go talk to him."

Mai looked at him.

"And you were never _this _wise when you were younger. You're definitely Iroh's son." She smirked, and sighed.

"Fine, I'll go talk to him."


End file.
